1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device which is capable of being applied to a one drop filling (ODF) method used in a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, an electro-optical device manufactured by such a manufacturing method, and an electronic apparatus such as liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
In this type of a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device, a plurality of liquid crystal devices can be manufactured from one composite substrate by dividing a large composite substrate, on which an electro-optical layer such as liquid crystal is formed between a pair of substrates which are adhered to each other to face each other, into a plurality of liquid crystal devices. When one composite substrate is divided into the plurality of liquid crystal devices, the plurality of liquid crystal devices formed in the composite substrate are divided from each other (for example, see JP-A-6-48755 and JP-A-2006-273711).
In addition, the method of manufacturing the liquid crystal device, the ODF method of dropping liquid crystal on one of the pair of substrates and then adhering the other substrate to one substrate so as to seal the liquid crystal is also used, in addition to a method of adhering the pair of substrates and then injecting the liquid crystal between the substrates.
However, according to the technologies disclosed in JP-A-6-48755 and JP-A-2006-273711, it is difficult to improve external accuracy of the electro-optical device such as the liquid crystal device. In addition, since the divided surface of the substrate is a steep surface, the divided surface is susceptible to be damaged and cracked when the divided electro-optical device such as the liquid crystal device is transported. When the crack occurs, a line as well as the appearance of the electro-optical device may be damaged due to the crack. Accordingly, display performance deteriorates when the electro-optical device displays an image.